


The little things

by Pastel_Aesthetic



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Poetry, Prose Poem, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 13:43:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14238540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastel_Aesthetic/pseuds/Pastel_Aesthetic
Summary: Little poem I did, no rhyme scheme because I’m a lazy oaf, but it is inspired by Sayori of Doki Doki Literature Club, just as my other poem is. It’s also inspired by my own experiences.





	The little things

It’s the little things  
Like when nobody walks you to class  
Or waves you goodbye  
Or asks where you are when you’re gone  
Like when nobody asks if you’re okay  
Like when you’re the resident third wheel  
Or the odd one out  
Like nobody talks to you, so you talk to nobody. Or when your friends leave without you, but don’t ask where you are  
Or when there’s not enough room Like when something’s not okay, but you’re not a good enough friend to confide in  
And you know you never will be  
Like when nobody smiles at you in the hallways  
Or waves back when you see them

It’s the little things  
Like when they walk you to class  
And wave you bye at the door  
Like when they ask why you’re missing  
Or if you’re alright  
When you’re always included  
And when you feel like you belong  
When they want to be with you  
Or when they talk to you  
When you’re never an afterthought  
When they can always fit you too  
When you can be trusted  
Like when they smile at you in the hall  
And wave when you say hi

What a funny dream


End file.
